Young
The wiki has a set of policies that should generally be followed all around the Young & Hungry Wiki. General Policies #No cursing. #No inappropriate material. #Do not erase stuff unless you know it is false. Removing content for no reason is unacceptable. #Do not write false or inappropriate information on a page. It will be immediately erased. #Do not make a page that is completely irrelevant to Young & Hungry, the wiki, or that centers around one's opinion on the show. #Do not create a page with false information. #No cyber-bullying. Bullying is very rude and can hurt other user's feelings. Being rude and insulting other users counts as bullying. Harassing and threatening also falls under this category. #No spamming! Spamming is posting the same thing over and over again, usually just to get achievement points. Commenting the same thing more than once and editing a page once every word just to get achievement points falls under the category of spamming. If you are caught down this, we will warn you and put you on probation. #If you want to delete a page, please contact an admin. #Profanity. The words "hell" and "damn" are not allowed in this wiki! Do not say inappropriate words either! #Edits such as, rewording sentences, taking periods off pages and putting them back on, adding extra punctuations, taking off information then putting it back on, and/or adding the same information in different ways, are considered unacceptable edits to gain edits, badges, and/or points and is not acceptable. #Trolling. User pages are only to be edited by the user (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) #Shipping wars. If you don't like a particular pairing, it's best to stay off that page (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) #Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing or any other topic is considered vandalism. #Inserting sexually explicit content or pictures can get you banned anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. #Inserting something that has nothing related to the page, is not acceptable. #Adding unneeded categories will get you blocked. #Adding duplicate pages will also get you blocked. #Messing up templates will also get you blocked. #Do not remove templates from pages. #Do not rename pages into something useless. #Do not post any episode links before the episode has aired! #Do not give away any spoilers to others users on this wiki. Please respect their wishes of not knowing. #Do not edit somebody's profile page that is not your property. That is vandalism and adding unwanted commentary onto it. #Not having read these policies is not an excuse. #Have fun on this wiki! Message Wall Rules *No spamming. **Please do not spam. This also goes for comments and chat as well. It can be very annoying to some users and you will get a warning if you spam too much. *No rude attitude. **This also goes for comments and chat as well. We do not want any users to feel uncomfortable here and the best way to do that is to not be rude. If you don't have anything nice to say, please do not say anything at all or state your opinion in a kind matter. **This also falls under insults, threats and name calling. None of these will be tolerated. *No curse words or swearing. **Please do not swear on the wiki. This is also very important, as there is no reason or excuse for swearing, since you can easily say what you want without doing so. *No personal information. **This is a big one, probably the most important rule of all. If any user asks about or even mentions someone's personal information (real name, postal code, telephone number, etc) that user will be blocked for whatever amount of time is given. Comments *No spamming. **Please see above for further details. *No rude attitude. **Please see above for further details. *No curse words or swearing. **Please see above for further details. *No bashing. **No bashing of any kind will be allowed, whether it's about the show, a character or an actor. We all have different opinions and we don't want any users to feel uncomfortable or unsafe here on the wiki. Pages *No adding false information. **Adding false information is a big thing. It can mislead users, as well as the administrators, and this is supposed to be a legit and serious wiki, dedicated to something we all love; Mech-X4. We ask you to be serious when adding to pages, otherwise a warning will be given. Galleries * Only add images of said topic. ** If you're adding to a gallery and it focuses on a specific topic, only add images of that topic. For example, if you're adding a picture to the Gabi Diamond/Gallery, only add pictures that focus on Gabi. ** Try not to add to many pictures from one episode onto a gallery. Try to have episode galleries under 25 images. If a user hasn't complied with this image policy they will receive one of these Code: Images Warnings and Notices A warning or a notice will be given to a user whenever they break a rule. The only difference is that a notice is not official, so it does not count. Each user will get three warnings, before they are blocked temporarily for whatever amount of time is given. Warning/Blocking Templates Using these templates, you can tell a user why he/she got reminded, warned or blocked. You have to post them on the user's message wall and just fill in the blank spaces, so the user will know what he/she did wrong and they can reply to it and discuss it with the admin or the chat moderator who send them the messages. NOTE: ONLY for admin use. If any regular user is seen using these, they will receive a block. ---- Reminder Warning Blocked Category:Community Category:Browse Category:Young & Hungry Wiki Category:Policies Category:Rules Category:Blocking Templates Category:Warning Templates Category:Reminder Templates